


A Winged Escape

by ray_of_sxnshine



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Winged Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ray_of_sxnshine/pseuds/ray_of_sxnshine
Summary: dream with wings when he's about to be locked up in prison by tommy and the rest of the smp
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Comments: 13
Kudos: 374





	1. Chapter 1

Not many people knew that Dream had wings. 

In fact, the only people he had told were his three closest friends, George, Sapnap and BadBoyHalo, and even then that wasn’t on purpose.

They had been setting up for yet another manhunt, this time with three hunters instead of two. Dream remembered grumbling about how unfair this would be. He meant that he could simply fly away from them at any point, but Sapnap thought he meant the other way around.

“What, think three hunters is too much?” Sapnap teased.

“The other way around, actually.” Dream replied confidently.

“Oh yeah?” Sapnap smirked. “We’ll see about that.” He then walked away to strategize with George and Bad. 

Dream let out a long breath he didn’t know he was holding. He’d have to be more careful in the future with manhunts. Little did he know his secret would be revealed soon.

\----

To be fair it was probably his fault for getting himself in this situation. It was dumb of him to go up a very large mountain with no water bucket or boat, but he couldn’t really go back now with the hunters on his tail.

In a couple seconds Dream had reached the very top of the mountain, and to his despair there were no trees he could get wood from to make a boat. He knew he should just surrender, but his pride got the best of him.

Dream waited until all three hunters were in front of him, the sheer cliff at his back. They advanced slowly, smirks on their faces. To them, the battle was already won.

“You’ve got nowhere to go Dream~” Sapnap called. When Dream showed no sign of moving, George sighed.

“Look, Dream, you have nowhere to go and no way to escape. Why don’t you just give up now and save yourself some time?”

Dream knew he shouldn’t do this, shouldn’t reveal his largest secret just for the sake of winning a petty little game, but he knew he would never live it down if he gave in here. He smirked, taking a small step backwards. He felt the edge of the cliff under the heel of his boot.

“C’mon Dream, just give up, you can’t escape.” Sapnap said, slightly exasperated.

Dream just smirked wider, and with a mocking salute, stepped back off the edge.

“Dream!-” He heard the hunters cry out and rush to the edge, expecting to see Dream falling to his certain death. Instead, they were shocked speechless.

Mid-fall, Dream had quickly flipped over and, throwing his cloak off, spread his wings. The pure white feathers opened wide, catching the air currents and sending Dream straight up. Facing his shell-shocked friends on the mountain, he wheezed.

“Told you it’d be unfair!” He shouted with glee, then dived, following the slope of the mountain. He heard a faint, “Dream! Get your ass back here!”, to which he only wheezed harder. He zipped away, weaving through the mountain peaks at top speed, continuing his mission of finding the stronghold.

\----

He knew they’d want to talk after, and he answered as many of their questions as he could.

Yes, he’s a hybrid, no he doesn’t know who his parents are, yes he’s had them as long as he can remember, and no he doesn’t have any magic or other powers besides flying.

After that, manhunts had to be adjusted. Most of the time, Dream wasn’t allowed to fly, as it was too overpowered to be able to just escape the hunters at any point in time. However, Dream was allowed to fly a maximum of three times each round, so he would restrict the amount of times he could escape easily.

Any moment he had with them outside of manhunt, however, was spent soaring through the skys. Dream was careful to not be caught; he didn’t want anyone else knowing his secret besides the people he would trust with his life. Most of the time he was on the SMP, Dream wore his long dark green cloak to hide his wings. Surprisingly it completely covered his large wings, except for when Dream was falling fast, then it whipped up and revealed his wings. Because of that, he tried to avoid falling at all costs while on the SMP, as he didn’t want anyone else to know his secret.

\----

How did it get here? How did the world change from manhunts with friends to war and blood and death? Dream had only wanted to keep people safe, and instead he found himself here, in a room of his own creation, surrounded by people who now despised him.

Everything had been going so perfectly, he had almost succeeded at finally having peace, only to have that vision shattered by the words,  
“You should have paid me more, Dream.”

He almost felt numb, numb to what was happening. How had this happened, how had all this suffering come from Dream’s wish to protect the peace?

He couldn’t feel anything, not even fear as a sword was pointed at his throat and the words spat at him,  
“Put your items in the hole, Dream.”

Dream didn’t want to die.

Even when he couldn’t feel anything and his brain was numb and he couldn’t understand how any of this had happened, 

Dream wanted to live.

That one thought, that hope, gave Dream a light, a rope to cling to.

So cling he did, and he tossed all of his armor and weapons in the hole. He heard soft gasps at his stacks and stacks of golden apples and potions, but he didn’t hear them, focusing on the rope dangling in front of him, of the will to live he still had despite everything.

His focus was scattered to the wind with the words growled at him next.

“The mask too, Dream.”

His breathing quickened. His mask was the only thing that kept people from seeing his face, his eyes, his expressions, his vulnerability. It was the only thing that gave Dream a sense of protection, of safety, of something to shelter him from the world.

But the sword at his throat persisted, digging a little further into the exposed skin of his neck. Dream took a shaky breath, letting out an uneven sigh. He didn’t trust his voice at the moment so he only gave a tiny nod, wary of the sword still pointed at him.

Trembling hands reached up to the strap, unbuckling it. He held it to his face with his hands for a moment, savoring the last few seconds of protection and comfort it gave. The blade shifted closer to him, an unspoken threat.

Dream squeezed his eyes shut and dropped the mask.

He heard soft murmurs and gasps. Dream snorted softly at the reactions, trying to keep calm, despite being open to the world in every way. He kept his face still, blank of emotion, attempting to bundle up his emotions despite the silent tears slowly rolling down his face.

Letting out a short breath, Dream spoke quietly, his voice still carrying the traces of his masked persona’s confidence even while being exposed in every way.

“Is that all?”

And to his horror, although he didn’t show it, Tommy shook his head.

“The cloak too. For all we know you’re hiding a knife or some shit in there.”

Dream closed his eyes, trying to hide his panic, though he’s sure Tommy saw the flash of fear in his emerald green eyes.

Tommy’s sword pushed at his throat again.

“You’d only be scared if you had something to hide. Now take off the cloak you green bastard.”

With his words the sword dug a little farther into Dream’s neck, drawing a thin line of blood.

But instead of scaring Dream further, the blood woke him up, senses sharpening and becoming more alert. This kind of fear was good, the kind in the manhunts, the kind that gave Dream energy, gave him a clear mind, gave him a chance to formulate an escape.

And so Dream opened his eyes, staring straight into Tommy’s piercingly blue ones. The boy faltered, not expecting the sudden change in demeanor.

“Dream. Take off the cloak. Now.”

He tried to be confident, but Dream heard the faint tremor in his voice, the fear at the flip in emotion from him.

Internally Dream grinned. Fear was good. Fear made people trip up, made them make mistakes, made them let people slip away.

Straightening up a little, Dream stepped back from the sword pointed at him. He smirked a little, watching Tommy panic more and more with each passing second.

“You want me to take off the cloak?” Dream spat. “Fine.”

He reached one hand up to the clasp and in one smooth motion ripped it off and launched himself into the air, knocking everyone back with the wind from his wings. Quickly he whipped around and shot up to the entrance he knew was behind him, and soared away into the night.

\----

Tommy just stared at where Dream had escaped, shocked speechless. After a couple seconds he whirled around to face the room of people.

“What the fuck just happened?!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part two as requested
> 
> hope you like it! :D

“What the fuck just happened?!”

Sapnap just sighed.  
“I had a feeling he would do that, Dream’s always had a flair for the dramatic.”

“Wha- what the- you- YOU FUCKING KNEW?!”

Sapnap gestured to himself, George, and Bad.  
“Well we are- were” he grimaces at that word, “his best friends. And don’t you think having wings would affect our manhunts, Tommy?”

Tommy just spluttered, still in shock and lost for words.

“How’d you find out? Like did he tell you?” Tubbo asked hesitantly.

Sapnap chuckled. “Oh we cornered him on a cliff and he jumped off the edge.”

“Crazy bastard,” muttered Tommy.

George snorted. “Yeah, he is.”

After that, the conversation died down, leaving the remaining twenty or so people in the chamber still very confused and shell-shocked. Eventually they realized they should go home, and they all filed back through the nether portal they emerged from. 

Walking back to his house with Tubbo, Tommy thought he saw a far away shadow in front of the moon. Squinting, he could see the outline of a person with wings, probably Dream.

So Tommy, being Tommy, cupped his hands around his mouth and bellowed “SUCK IT GREEN BOYYY” at the top of his lungs to the night sky. The figure doubled over as if in laughter, then dived out of the moon’s light. Smiling contently, Tubbo took Tommy’s hand in his and swung them back and forth as they walked down the Prime Path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why when i envision what im writing do i see dream as like tinkerbell or something
> 
> fuck thats gonna be in my head all day now
> 
> welp
> 
> hope you enjoyed this!  
> btw i'll probably add some more oneshots later once i get a good idea and actually get the motivation to write it lol


End file.
